


Hot Stuff

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Zari Tarazi, F/F, Fluff, Let Ava be smoother than Sara, Let Zari Tarazi be the Bi disaster for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Y'all know the drill, it's a ficlet. "Can you please... Hmm, maybe, I don't know. Put on a shirt?!" and Zava
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/gifts), [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



The air conditioning had broken in the library. Sure, there could be bigger problems, but John had moved from living in the library to living in the training centre, which meant that any exercise had to be done while avoiding direct eye contact with John. When he would learn to put on some clothes, Zari didn’t know. She put her money on never, while Nate firmly believed that one day, Mick would get sick of it, and he’s light a fire under John’s ass. Literally. 

As Zari rounded the corner to the library, she considered the advantages of the broken air conditioning. For one, everyone could enter the library without having to pointedly avoid John’s corner. The second advantage was, well.

When the library door slid open, Zari came to an abrupt halt, both wanting to and not wanting to look at Ava behind one of the large desks. Picking up the nearest book and covering Ava’s body, Zari said, “Can you please…? Hmm, maybe, I don’t know. Put on a shirt?!”

Looking up from the large book she was reading, Ava eyed Zari. Unlike Ava, Zari had shown up to the library prepared for a tropical environment. The lightweight yellow dress came to just above Zari’s knees, the top half sleeveless and tight. Pretending that she wasn’t having trouble swallowing, Ava cocked an eyebrow. “Hello to you too, Z. Welcome to the tropics.” 

Slowly lowering the copy of Genghis Khan and the Making of the Modern World, Zari attempted to keep her focus on Ava’s face. “Did you want me to walk in on you half-naked?” Her eyes slipping down, eyeing Ava’s toned stomach. 

Ava leaned forward and smiled. “Well, I don’t mind it. I could use some company.” 

Unsure of where to look Zari toyed with the hem of her dress, dropping the book on the desk. “I- Well, um.” She walked back and forth between the bookcase and the empty chair next to Ava. The list of books she wanted to read was in her pocket, but it kept slipping through her fingers.

“Would it make you more comfortable if I put on a shirt?” 

Zari came to a stop in front of the bookcase and mumbled a quiet “yes”, before pulling out a book.

“Alright, relax.” Ava pulled on her sleeveless turtleneck, then sat up straight. “Here you go, no more distractions.” She gestured and saw Zari’s eyes flit to her biceps. Oh well. A little distraction, then.

“Thanks,” Zari mumbled as she sat down. She looked from the book in her lap, to Ava. 

“It’s okay, I’m no stranger to getting distracted by shirtless women.” Ava winked.

Blushing, Zari opened her book to the first page. Every few seconds, her eyes darted to Ava’s biceps. She wasn’t going to get anything done, but she definitely didn’t mind.


End file.
